


Through Space and Time

by HauntedSecrets (Bubberd)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubberd/pseuds/HauntedSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when the odds were stacked against them. Allyala and Poe never gave up the fight. These are their stories, tribulations, and accomplishments. In a world where the odds were not in their favor, she just needed to survive and he would always make sure the path was clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am reposting this story on Archive, it has been on fanfiction for a while I am just getting around to posting it here. So if you have read it before and were concerned I had stolen it, then reposted it, nope. This story is mine! So hello to new readers, I hope you enjoy this tale. And if you have read this story before, or what is currently posted, have fun reliving the adventure. As always, let me know what you think!

Poe didn't know Kylo Ren. Once upon a time he had known who he was before. Now. He just heard the whispers of what he was, all the terrible things he had done. Now it seemed after what he was going through, Poe wouldn't be upset if he never came across him ever again.

Poe felt the pull to his mind and fought it with all his worth. He wouldn't let this man intimidate him. He had a job to the people of the resistance. To the people who he cared about that counted on him. He couldn't let them down, even if it meant he would die.

"Let's see if I can dive a little further shall we...old friend?" The masked coward spoke softly.

Kylo Ren forced Poe's thoughts towards him further and enjoyed the pain coming from the young man in the chair.

"What's this?" the Sith Knight whispered. "Is there a young woman who waits for you back home, shall I look further?"

Poe looked at Kylo, anger pooling in his eyes. His body shaking with rage. Then as he dived deeper into his thoughts Knight's body became stiff, "Well," He spit out "Looks like the little bird survived after all. Though I seemed to have my mark on her."

"You'll never hurt her again," Poe managed to sneer through the pain, as Kylo ripped through his mind forcefully.

"You are right," He chuckled, "I don't think I will. But I can't say the same for my master. Once I finish with the resistance I'll make sure she has a place among us. She was a very worthy student, and I think I'll find great joy in making her a personal pet."

Poe felt himself pause. He thought about the woman in his mind. The life they have, the life they yet to live. His worries, his concerned, all came tumbling forward. The past memories flooding his mind, it was then when Kylo Ren found what he was looking for.

"Love was always her weakness." Kylo commented. "Maybe I'll kill you and show her just how wonderful rage can be."

.

..

Allyala woke up gasping, her breaths in short deep burst and her chest burning. She brought a hand to her chest to try and settle down but found it to be a difficult task. She threw off the covers and rushed over to the sink inside her quarters. Turning the faucet on her let it run for just a second before lower her hands into the cool burst. She cupped her hands underneath, a small pool forming before she brought it to her face. Her body coming down from the attack. She placed her palms on the edge of the sink and stared at her reflection.

'So now he knows,' she thought woefully. 'It's only a matter of time before he comes looking,'

She brought her hand to her face and ran it across slowly. Fingers' grazing the imperfections on it's way down to her neck.

'He will want to finish what he started.'

She pushed away from the sink and walked over to her closet, reaching inside she grabbed her clothes. The young woman tossed on a shirt and pants before grabbing her cloak and walking out of the door.

She passed by the hustle and bustle of friends and comrades working hard around her. She was proud the resistance. What they stood for, what they wanted to accomplish. She had seen first hand at what could happen if the darkness took over and she wanted to do all in her power to stop it. Now with the First Order coming from all sides it was a miracle people found time to decompress. They managed though. With Leia at the helm of the operations, there would always be hope.

Speaking of their General, when Allyala walked down the stairs and into the command center, Leia was on her feet the moment the young woman walked through the entrance. She pulled the young woman into her embrace.

"I felt it too Allyala. I'm so sorry."

Allyala squeezed the older woman's palms, "It's not your fault. You didn't do this." She pulled back and looked at her friend, she gave a sad smile. "He's alive. Poe. His energy is weak but he still lives."

"Poe is one of the strongest men I know and he will get out of this."

"That's not all General. He knows. He knows I am alive and he will come looking for me. It's not safe for any of us."

Leia could only smile and brought her hand to rest on the young girls cheek.

"He can't harm you here. You are safe."

For a second, Allyala let herself believe that.

.

..

Later near dusk, Ally and another aid, Sharma were restocking and doing inventory of their medical supplies when she felt her chest tighten again. She reached forward and grabbed the wall for balance. Head dropping to the floor.

"Allyala?" Sharma dropped the supplies and latched onto her friends arms, concern pooling in her eyes, "All you alright?"

Ally first shook her head, but then it shot up and she was smiling.

"Tell the General, He's home."

Without another word, Allyala ran from the medical quarters and headed up the stairs. Sharma ran the opposite direction through the busy corridors and found herself in the command center. The General was staring at a com screen discussing strategy.

"General!" She announced into the room out of breath. "Allyala sent me. She says to tell you…he's home."

Suddenly computers and pads began blinking and sputtering different noises. Setting the place abuzz.

"We have an unmarked aircraft trying to pass General." The tech spoke up, "Doesn't look like one of ours. Shall we allow them to land?"

The General smiled and looked across the room and nodded. "Give him the clearance. Let's bring our boy home."

.

..

Allyala broke through the crowds just as the small spacecraft landed on the field. She swallowed a breath as a lone figure climbed out of the craft. His clothes tattered and torn from the unexpected battle he had gone through. He was greeted by one of the air support members sent to evaluate. They were crowding him now. Shaking his hand, hugging him, welcoming him back home.

"Poe," Ally whispered, shaking her head. Shock and relief flooding her system.

As if he could feel her, suddenly his eyes found hers and she felt as if she needed to hold on to something. He pulled away from his friends and stepped forward. The falling sun behind him making his appearance glow. He pushed through the crowds surrounding him. Time seem to just stop for the two them. She shook her head and felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"Poe-" She spoke louder this time. A smile broke through that perfect face of his and he opened his arms. Without a second thought Allyala was in motion, sprinting towards him. He was running too now, and they collided in mid-air. Poe boosted her up, clutching her to him. Allyala wrapped her legs around his waist and cupped his face in her hands.

"You got out. You made it back. You escaped" She whispered frantically touching him everywhere making sure he was alright. She drank all of him in. His dark, almost black eyes, the long lashes, his strong cheekbones now scarred, the growth of stubble that now aligned his perfect jaw.

"Hey now," He whispered, holding her closer. His hands brushing a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. "You know I always come home,"

A sob escaped her and then Poe was pulling her in. His mouth found hers in a kiss laced with a frantic need and possession. The lick of flame swept through her as Poe's tongue met hers. He was here. He wasn't captured. He was being tortured. She was in his arms. Both alive. That's how she felt with him. What he made her feel. She couldn't breathe anything but his air.

To Allyala she didn't want anything else. She had everything she needed in this moment.


End file.
